Anavosvínei Mávros Thánatos
Anavosvínei Mávros Thánatos is a miscellaneous character played by Thaddeus Hardces Lau. Stats Basics Name Anavosvínei Mávros Thánatos (Flashing Black Death) The flashing is because of his weapon, in an instance or flashing manner, it fires a bullet that can't really be seen as it is just too fast. Black is because of his colour scheme while Death is the people he's killed for his clients and boss in his way. Anavosvínei Mávros Thánatos is in Greek. Voice Similar to Reaper from Overwatch but with a deep German accent. Aura Color Black (#171d22) As it represents his soul as its cold and dark. While black too help him blend into the darkness and shadows. Backstory Mávros was once a boy from Mistral and attended Beacon to further his huntsman training. However, his past soon caught up to him as his childhood enemy found him and began his quest to kill Mávros. Seryy, Mávros's childhood enemy kidnapped Mávros's friend, holding her as hostage while framing him for the crime, Mávros was arrested and transported by the local Valean authorities, to the lockup. However, the authorities were under Seryy's grasp and were transporting Mávros to his hideout. With the help of his old friend, Mávros broke out and set out to find his lifelong nemesis. Upon finding Seryy, Mávros and his friend confronted the leader, Mávros sacrificed himself to save his friends. Causing him to blow up along with Seryy. During the aftermath, Mávros laid in the pile of rubble that was the blast site, struggling to breathe while bleeding out and suffering from 2nd and 3rd degree burns. Mávros waited for help to come but none came and he felt abandoned until he was found by a Mistralese mod boss. brought him to his safe house and gave him medical treatment for his severe wounds. Mávros thanked the mob boss and agreed to work for him. Mávros, feeling anger in him, vowed to hunt down those who hurt him before, and those that abandoned him. Personality Stoic, Reluctant, cold blooded. Combat Weapon I aórati sfaíra (The Invisible Bullet). A 5 shot railgun. Cartridges are on a 5 round clip that is fed from the top of the receiver, and is operated like a closed bolt. Everytime Mavros has to reload, he would need to push forward the bolt covering the chamber. Every time Mavros fires, he would need to push the bolt or cover forward ejecting the expended cartridge. Aorati can also be transformed into dual kopis( Ancient Geek sword). The length of the railgun is about 44.25 inches Semblance Telekinesis. Mavros would transfer a small amount of his aura onto objects. Doing so would allow him to control the item that has his aura. However, he can only do it on inanimate objects like rocks, tables, clothes, etc. And he can only use it for a limited time of 2 minutes. Appearance Mavros would be covered in ballistic armor that are black. He would have a mask that allow him to breathe and talk. Mavros also has a hoodie. Without the armor and clothes, Mavros would be covered in 2nd and 3rd degree burnt scars. Future Outlook Character Development Turn reluctant hero/ villain Intended Career Mercenary/ Huntsman Goals Hunt down those who betrayed and abandoned him, i.e Cerise, Mei Ming, etc. Other Notes Has a thing with sharp objects, PTSDs Timeline/EXP Season 0.5 Gallery Category:Characters